


Steel Eyes and Hearts Aflame

by snapdragon76



Series: Repair Broken Hearts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Smut, These two horny bitches can't keep their hands off of one another, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Arya and Gendry are at Ned's 50th birthday party. Gendry hates crowds. Arya comes up with a way to take his mind off of things.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Repair Broken Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724284
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Steel Eyes and Hearts Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The sort of sequel people have been asking for. And yes, it's smutty.
> 
> Special thanks to Badge for helping me with ideas and brainstorming with me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Arya could feel the tension rolling off of him as he sat next to her.

She could figure out why based on how much time she’s spent with him and his personality.

He hated social events.

With a passion.

He didn’t hate  _ people _ per se, just large gatherings of them. He always felt big and awkward and lumbering and the idea of making small talk made him want to drive nails into his eyes.

Added to that was the fact he was meeting her parents officially only added to his anxiety. 

She had reassured him countless times that he had nothing to be worried about.

“Gendry,” she had said, “the sword you restored is beautiful! My dad will love it and he’ll love you!”

He scoffed, “Yeah, he’ll fall head over heels for the guy who’s fucking his youngest daughter on the regular.”

Arya had rolled her eyes. “We don’t necessarily  _ have _ to bring up our sex life in front of my parents. Or the rest of my family for that matter.”

Gendry muttered something she didn’t quite catch and went back to his coffee.

She reached over to place her hand on top of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Relax,” she whispered to him. 

They were in the hotel ballroom that her parents had rented for her father’s 50 th birthday party. Naturally, her mother had gone all out for it. Decorations, foods, a live band, even a theme. Everyone had to dress in the colors of gold and silver. 

Usually, Arya hated all of these epic events her mother had planned. Plastering on fake smiles and schmoozing with people she barely knew and hardly liked. Sansa was in her element. She loved parties and  _ events _ . Arya could see her out of the corner of her eye, laughing and throwing her red hair back in mirth.

Everything was so fake. 

Arya retaliated in her own way by wearing a  _ scandalously _ short dress with no pantyhose and silver spike heels. She was proud of her toned legs and she wanted to show them off. Plus, she saw the way Gendry had practically salivated when she greeted him at the door when he picked her up. 

Yep, definitely worth it.

The fact that he looked so fucking hot in a suit that it sent her libido into overdrive was a bonus. How could someone look so damn fine all the time?! He could roll straight out of bed, throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, with his hair all mussed and disheveled and still look completely fuckable. 

She would know. She’d often want to sink her claws back into him in the mornings when she spent the night… which was a common occurrence lately. She may as well give up her dorm room entirely at this point.

Arya returned her focus to the present and the stiff posture of the man next to her. He had a beer in front of him, but he wasn’t a big drinker. His birth father had been an alcoholic and he tended to avoid drinking in general. 

She gripped his thigh and ran her hand up and down his leg to try and soothe his nerves. His knee was bouncing up and down and she could feel the firm muscles in his thigh tense up. 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “It’s ok. They’ll bring out the sword, say some lovely things, you stand up, do a little wave, and that’ll be that.”

Gendry huffed. “I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Arya had to suppress a smile. He was so cute sometimes. 

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

She stood and reached for his hand. “Come with me.”

He looked up at her, a bewildered look on his handsome face.

“What? Where are we going?”

She tugged on his hand.

“Just trust me.”

He stood and followed her towards the exit. She felt giddy and tried not to trip over her heels as she led him out of the ballroom and in the direction of the ladies’ room. 

She felt him stop.

“Arya, why are we headed to the ladies’ room?”

She turned and eyed him seductively.

“It’s a surprise…”

She opened the door and found it to be empty, to her relief. She closed it behind her and threw Gendry against it, her mouth hungrily finding his. 

When she finally released him, he gasped for air.

“Arya, what…”

She held her finger to his kiss swollen lips.

“Shush. Let me help you to relax,” she purred.

She led him to a stall and locked it behind her. Being the upscale hotel that it was, the stalls were nicer and roomier than most public restrooms. Each stall had a sink with a countertop and fancy soaps and lotions. 

Arya crashed her lips against his and ran her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. He opened himself up to her and she swirled her tongue around his. His hands had crept behind her and he grabbed the cheeks of her ass and squeezed them, hitching her skirt up in the process. 

She lowered her hand to underneath the waist of his trousers and skimmed it across the firm outline of his abs. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of her hands on his skin.

“Arya…” he mumbled against her lips. 

She untucked his shirt from his pants and worked at his buckle and zipper. His breathing increased and she could see him straining against the fabric.

Perfect.

She latched her mouth to the skin of his throat and began to lightly suck. Gendry groaned against her and she could feel it against her from deep within his chest. 

Once she got his pants loosened, she snuck her hand in again and ran her fingers along the Adonis V of his hips. She loved paying particular attention to that part. She had once sucked a hickey onto the crease there and she’d smirked every time she’d see it.

She crept down lower and her fingers tangled in the thatch of thick hair that ran from his navel to his stem. Gendry wasn’t particularly hairy, which she appreciated, but that particular area was like a forest of growth, lush and soft. 

Arya carded her fingers through the soft thickness and lingered for a moment, teasing him. Gendry had leaned back against the sink and gripped the edge firmly. She bit her lip. She almost had him. 

The pads of her fingers felt the velvety softness of his length and she gently gripped it with her thumb and forefinger. She kneaded the thickness of his ever-growing erection between them. He sucked in another sharp intake of breath.

She released him from his pants and ran her hand up and down his full length slowly. His tip was already glistening with precum. 

She licked her lips.

She lowered herself to her knees and positioned herself in front of him. She swiped her tongue across his tip, causing him to flinch slightly. The grip of his hands on the edge of the counter caused his knuckles to go white.

“Fuuuuck…” he gasped out.

Arya smirked. She had barely even started and he was already this close to the edge. 

She twirls her tongue around the tip of his dick, and she can feel his breathing shallowing. She then licks along the underside in a slow and languid line, trailing the vein running down the length of him. He grunts in response.

She places her lips over him and slowly works her way down to his base. She sucks in her cheeks and draws back, releasing him with a pop. Gendry gasps.

Arya starts sucking him off in earnest, using her mouth and her hands to work him into a frenzy. He digs his hands into her hair. She sucks in her cheeks and uses her deft fingers to massage him up and down. She can feel him start to tremble as he works closer to his climax. She looks up at him salaciously with hooded eyes. She can see his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut as his breathing becomes more and more erratic. 

He bursts forth inside of her, shuddering with his release. She gulps him down with the lingering salty taste on her tongue. 

She pulls back and sees his still erect cock twitching as his blood pulses. She sees a drop of cum lingering and proceeds to lick it off. 

“Holy Fuck,” he gasps out as he begins his descent. Arya takes out her camera phone and snaps a picture of him, leaning back and disheveled, with his erection pointing up. That’s a ‘just for her’ picture.

She goes over to the sink to rinse her mouth out and attempt to tuck loose strands of hair back in place. Her lipstick is pretty much all gone and she’ll have to reapply it once she returns to her seat. She can see Gendry tuck himself back into his pants. She pouts a little in disappointment. She quite likes looking at his dick.

“Feel more relaxed now?” she asks, cheekily.

“Yes,” he answers, tucking his shirt back into his pants and refastening his belt. 

She pecks him on the lips. “Good! Then my job is done!”

They exit the stall and head back to the ballroom. Gendry goes to get some punch while Arya sits at their table. Sansa is seated next to her.

“Where did you guys go?” she asks, leaning over to Arya’s earshot.

Arya carefully reapplies her lipstick. She didn’t fail to notice that Gendry had red lip prints up and down his cock earlier. 

“Just to get some fresh air,” Arya replied.

Sansa lifted a perfectly manicured copper-colored eyebrow.

“Really? Then why is the tail of Gendry’s shirt still sticking out of the fly of his pants and your hair and lipstick are all messed up?”

Leave it to Sansa to not miss a thing.

“He was nervous, so I took him somewhere to help him relax. What of it?”

Sansa scoffed.

“What the two of you do in the privacy of your place is your business, but in a public place, during dad’s birthday party?!”

Arya shot her sister a look.

“It’s not like we were humping in the middle of the lobby! Good Gods, Sansa!”

Sansa took a sip of her drink.

“Just, try to be a bit more discrete next time, will you?” she told Arya.

Gendry returned with the punch as Catelyn stood and tapped her champagne flute to get everyone’s attention.

“Attention everyone! First of all, I just wanted to say how grateful Ned and I are to everyone here who showed up to celebrate his 50 th birthday with his closest friends and family. Thank you all for coming.”

Catelyn cleared her throat and continued.

“There is something that we’d like to present to Ned. Something that was made especially for this occasion, commissioned by our youngest daughter Arya and crafted by a talented young craftsman by the name of Gendry Waters. Would the two of you please step forward.”

Arya stood and reached for Gendry’s hand. He took it and they walked up to the front where her mother stood. Despite the measures taken to relax him, Gendry still looked like a deer in headlights.

Arya could see the glint of recognition in her dad’s eyes when he looked at Gendry. She knew that he saw Robert in the young man standing next to her. She felt bad for Gendry, having to bear the burden of a legacy of a man he never knew and never even met. 

She could empathize with him in many ways. Whenever anyone who knew the family saw her, it’s like they didn’t see her for Arya, but for her aunt, Lyanna. Jon’s mother. 

Someone had carried out the sword, wrapped in a cloth, to the center of the dais. Catelyn motioned for Ned to stand and unwrap the cloth. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” Catelyn announced and gestured for Ned to lift the cloth.

The sword was unveiled and a collected gasp rose over the crowd. 

“Oh, wow!” her father exclaimed.

“Arya, please tell everyone about this magnificent gift,” her mother prompted.

She tugged Gendry closer to her and cleared her throat.

“This is the Stark family heirloom sword, Ice. It had been broken into pieces, so I had Gendry here reforge it into its former glory. He’s a very talented bladesmith. And… he’s also my boyfriend.”

Gendry’s face turned red, which she found to be very adorable. Especially the way it crept over his high cheekbones and over his ears. 

Oohs and ahhs echoed across the ballroom. Arya leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Arya…” he grits through his teeth.

She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Just pulling the band-aid off, babe,” she told him. 

Arya could see the corners of his mouth tug up and she felt a sense of warmth come over her. She squeezed his hand and leaned into him, soaking in his heat and inhaling his scent. 

She was unbelievably happy. And she knew the man beside her was too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a super fancy hotel, so I have no idea if the stalls are designed like that or not. I took some creative liberties here and there. 
> 
> And she totally uses that pic she took as his contact photo... minus his dick of course. That one's just for her.


End file.
